Akina Chinami
Akina Chinami (千奈美 明菜, Chinami Akina) is a kunoichi of Takigakure, and acted as their diplomatic liason to Konohagakure. She belongs to the Chinami clan, and later becomes a member of the Inuzuka clan after marrying Kiba Inuzuka and forming a family with him. OC belongs to raikofu! Page is a big WIP, there may be mistakes and revisions. Background Akina was the first and only child born to Yuina Chinami, of the Chinami clan of Takigakure, and Rokurou Yori, a former samurai vagrant from the Land of Iron. Rokurou was considered an outsider by the villagers and Yuina's parents, Masuyo and Kenta Chinami, who only accepted him because of Yuina's love for him and bearing them a grandchild. Though a civilian, Yuina worked closely with her clan, a long line of historians with the gift of the Kiokugan, while Rokurou worked what oddjob he could, often construction or manual labor. Akina had an overall average childhood, making a few friends as she grew up but preferred to spend time at home in the company of her mother. Shortly after Akina entered the academy, Yuina became pregnant with her and Rokurou's second child. Akina was overjoyed, not just because of the idea of having a younger sibling, but because of how happy her mother was. Unfortunately, Yuina died when she went into labor prematurely, taking her unborn child's live with her. Her clan and the village mourned her death while Akina mourned quietly, still in disbelief of having her mother ripped from her life so suddenly. Akina became withdrawn after the loss of her mother. She wouldn't admit that the sudden loss terrified her, making her hesitant to retain friendships in case they were ripped from her once again. She was more interested in keeping herself occupied by studying than playing with the other children. Rokurou, noticing the change in his daughter's behavior, usually urged Akina to go outside and play with the other children. Personality Akina is a cool-headed and mature perfectionist, though after the timeskip has been letting herself unwind and become more laidback. She can be quick to anger by blatant stupidity or someone saying something embarassing about her, often causing her to lash out at them in a comical manner. Akina usually only shows a softer side around her teammates, or in small groups with those she considers friends. It is implied that she has a crush on Kiba Inuzuka, to which she will become flustered and furiously deny, calling him a "stupid dog-boy who only wants to piss her off." Becoming quite stoic, even as a child, after the sudden death of her mother, is something that Akina has retained since childhood. She rarely panics, and takes a strategic approach to things rather than acting on her emotions. She can be very blunt and usually has no problem speaking her mind. As a child, Akina barely valued teamwork. She believed that relying on her teammates would only serve to hinder her progress, and that if she couldn't do something on her own that it just meant she needed to improve. Embarrassed by their failures in the beginning of their time together and her mistakes then being scolded by her teacher to trust her teammates, Akina began to slowly open up to them. By the Chūnin Exams she began to see the value in good teamwork and how it could enhance everyone's abilities by playing off each other. By the end of the timeskip, Akina has opened up much more compared to how she was when she was younger, and considers Hanako and Saku her closest friends. Appearance In Part I, Akina wore a sleeveless, hooded white dress that ended at her mid-thigh, with deep blue accents and a large vertical stripe on the front with a zipper in the middle. She wore short-sleeved mesh armor underneath and tight black shorts, along with simple black gloves and standard black shinobi sandals. She wore her forehead protector around her left thigh. Her blue hair was asymmetrical in style, long bangs parted to the right and ended the top of her shoulders, while the back was cut to chin-length. While observing the final rounds of the Chūnin Exams, her hair was clipped out of her face and in a short ponytail. In Part II, Akina has let her previously short hair grow during the timeskip. Her hair, still covering her right eye, now extends down past her shoulder blades in the back, while the strands in front end at her chest. Clothing wise, Akina wears a high collared, sleeveless long shirt, which ends at the top of her thighs with slits on each side. The top of the shirt is black, with a window on her chest with mesh armor underneath. The rest of the shirt is white, with a zipper in the front and a large verticle, deep blue stripe on the front. She wears tight black shorts, with a small section of bandages wrapped around her left thigh. She wears black, low-heeled, open-toed shoes that go just past her knees, with long fingerless black gloves that extend to her bicep. While on missions, she wears a black sash that tightly hugs her midsection. On the back is a pouch that holds supplies, with the metal piece from her Takigakure forehead protector on the flap. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Akina dons the standard uniform of the Allied Shinobi Forces, wearing a variation of the Takigakure flak jacket, a long sleeved dark blue shirt and dark blue capris tucked into the low heeled sandals from her normal outfit. She wears her forehead protector around her neck. Abilities Kiokugan As a member of the Chinami clan, Akina possesses the Kiokugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants her the simple, but useful, ability of lifelong eidetic memory. Typically used by the Takigakure historians of the clan, it can also be used effectively during missions as well as combat situations, particularly against a quick foe. When activated, Akina can use this ability to absorb and retain information, and can recall anything she sees or hears with it with near perfect precision. Users are warned against extreme overuse, which can cause its user to become lost in the sheer amount of memories in their mind. Ninjutsu As with her nature release, Akina has a proficiency in using Water Release techniques and it is the basis of her combat abilities. As a mid-range fighter, Akina tries to keep distances between herself and her opponents, and has shown skill with both the Water Clone and Water Replacement techniques to keep them at bay when in close range. Akina can be a force to reckon with from mid-range, as her Water Release: Water Severing Wave has been shown to destroy trees and even rocks from a distance. She is also able to use her abilities to sense when someone or something is approaching by focusing her chakra on bodies of water in an area, whether they are puddles or lakes, to sense the ripples caused by movement near them. Genjutsu Similar to her ninjutsu skills, Akina's genjutsu techniques are primarily themed around water. Her Demonic Illusion: Watery Grave traps those effected, making them believe they are forever underwater, swimming to the surface as it seemingly appears to go further and further away as they believe they're drowning. Summoning After the timeskip, Akina shows her ability to summon Yebisu, a large jellyfish, onto the battlefield. With Yebisu's ability to use both Lightning and Water Release techniques, Akina is able to use him to unleash devastating combination attacks. Since he is slow moving, Yebisu can also deploy a few defensive techniques to protect himself, Akina and their allies. Intelligence Akina held some of the highest grades during her time in the academy and graduated among the top of her class, which is part in thanks to her Kiokugan allowing her to absorb and retain any information she sees or hears when activated. Akina has shown an adept tactician and strategist, along with an ability for quick decision-making skills and keen observation skills. She is able to more or less remain calm even on a battlefield, more often relying on facts rather than reacting with her emotions. As a testament to her knowledge, Akina was able to answer nearly every question during the written exam of the Chūnin Exams and stood up to answer Ibiki Morino's final question. Stats Part I Prologue In Takigakure, Akina was placed on a team with Saku Kanzaki and Hanako Mizuno under the leadership of Kenji Amarante. Akina is ultimately displeased by the results and believed that Saku and Hanako hold back her progress. The three genin met Kenji at the waterfront the next day for a teamwork exercise, which amounted to nothing when Akina and Saku began arguing.Team-building exercises from then on were plagued by arguments between the two over how to go about achieving their objective, with Hanako always desperately trying to quell their fighting. After another failed exercise, Akina and Saku were both separately scolded by Kenji, who threatened to disband their team and send the trio back to the academy if they didn't put their differences aside. To Kenji and Hanako's surprise the two then began to slowly work together, usually agreeing to settle disagreements with a game of rock-paper-scissors. Chūnin Exams Akina was first seen standing among the crowd with Saku and Hanako when Team 7 entered the room. During the written part of the exam, Akina was able to answer all the questions without cheating. An Iwagakure shinobi was thrown out of the room by Asahi Kageyama for trying to look at her answers. Showing her confidence in her own knowledge, Akina also stood up to answer Ibiki Morino's final question. During the second phase, Akina, Hanako and Saku manage to collect and keep both a heaven and earth scroll, thus safely making it to the preliminary matches. Akina is pitted against a kunoichi from Kusagakure, and during the match used her Kiokugan to observe the quick shinobi's movements to figure out her attack strategy. Using the information to panic and outsmart her opponent, Akina won her match and was able to move on to the finals. Later on, Akina is seen among the crowds while observing the final matches of the exams, after having been defeated in her own match against an Amegakure shinobi. Feeling utterly embarrassed and angry by her failure while watching the remaining matches, Akina stood up from her seat as she began to leave but was intercepted by Kiba Inuzuka. Asking why she was so upset, Kiba retracted his statement and said that he understood then commenting that she had made it further than him and that losing wasn't the end of the world. Though she stayed silent and pushed past him to leave, his words stayed with her. Konoha Crush As the invasion of Konoha commenced, Akina was able to repel the sleep inducing genjutsu. She attempted to awaken the people around her before running off to find Saku, who she feared was asleep and alone while waiting for his own match during the finals. She is later seen with her teammates attending the Third Hokage's funeral out of respect, after spending some time recovering in Konoha. During The Timeskip During the timeskip, Akina and her teammates begin training vigorously, not allowing themselves to fail for a second time at the chūnin exams. The three of them pass the exams on their second try are awarded the rank of chūnin and their Takigakure flak jackets. Over the next two and half years, the group begin to work closely with Shibuki, Takigakure's leader, and Akina is sent to Konohagakure twice a year to oversee the organisation of the bi-annual chūnin exams as their representative. Sometime during the timeskip Akina had signed a summoning contract with Yebisu, a large jellyfish and next in line to inherit rule of his domain despite his laziness. Though initially disappointed being partnered with such an apathetic summon, Akina and Yebisu strike up an odd friendship during the years. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Akina had arrived in Konoha a few days before Naruto's return to observe over the bi-annual Chūnin Exams, much like Temari. Saku found Akina with Kiba Inuzuka at Ramen Ichiraku, which prompted him to ask if the two started dating since she started coming to Konoha regularly. Flustered by the thought, Akina claimed it was a misunderstanding. Kiba mentions that she probably came to Konoha with little money and was trying to get free food off of him, earning him a terrifying glance from Akina. Saku then excused himself, explaining he had papers that Shibuki had forgotten to give Akina that needed to go to Tsunade. Shortly after Kiba took his leave as well, leaving Akina to finish eating on her own. Much to her surprise, Naruto and Jiraiya then entered the ramen stand. She remarked that he just missed Kiba and Saku, telling Naruto that Kiba and herself had just eaten together. This prompted Naruto to also ask if the two had begun dating during his absence but was confused because he didn't think that Kiba was her type. Akina, flustered again, explains herself and then the two catch up on what has happened during the past two years. Five Kage Summit Sometime after Pain's Invasion, Akina strikes up a friendship with Ino Yamanaka, and the two begin developing a combination technique of their clan abilities which would allow a Yamanaka to play the memories of a Chinami into the minds of others. During this time, Akina also starts a friendship with Asahi Kageyama and Sen Hyūga. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Akina, along with Kiba, Shino and Ino, was placed in the Fifth Division to fight in the Fourth Shinobi World War. While mobilizing to the Land of Lightning 's peninsula, Akina had her mind on Saku, who was fighting alongside the Third Division, and Hanako, who was sent to aid the Medical Division. Though she was worried about their well-being she smiled to herself, telling herself that they'd all be back in Takigakure soon enough sharing their stories with one another. As night fell, Akina, along with Kiba and Neji, kept a lookout incase of an enemy attack. She had placed a few puddles of water around the perimeter after asking Akamaru to dig the small holes for them, and while concentrating could feel the ripples in the water if anyone approached. When Neji collapsed due to overuse of his Byakugan, Akina rushed to his side and told him he didn't need to overwork himself, trying to persuade him to let her and Kiba take care of guarding the area and also telling him he needed to keep his strength up incase they did get attacked. Later when their position was attacked by a portion of the remaining White Zetsu Army, Akina is seen using her Water Release: Water Beast technique to fend off an enemy that had been disguised as her teacher, Kenji Amarante, coming to help them, then looking toward Hinata in shock as she was hit. When Naruto arrived to their position, Akina stood suspicious along with Kiba and Neji, mentioning how Naruto's chakra felt tremendous while the previous shapeshifter disguised as Kenji's chakra felt relatively normal. She then tags along with the Konoha 11 as they rushed to Naruto's side in the battlefield. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Mobilizing to the battlefield, Akina broke away from Kiba, Hinata and the others when she spotted Saku and Hanako. The trio were relieved to be reunited and see they each were still safe and relatively unharmed. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Akina was caught in Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi, making her one of the techniques many victims. Inside the genjutsu, Akina dreamed that she was at home in her family's garden with her mother as they picked up a large watermelon they grew together, while her father sat nearby and watched a young boy, implied to be the child her mother was pregnant with when she died, run around nearby. Later, Akina wakes up next to Saku, Hanako and Kenji after Naruto and Sasuke end the genjutsu, thus ending the war. Post-Part II Naruto 7: The Last Epilogue At some point years after the war, Akina moved to Konoha and married Kiba Inuzuka. The two eventually have a son, Teiru Inuzuka. She works an assistant to the Seventh Hokage alongside Shizune, and is seen hoping to return home before the Five Kage meeting to make sure Teiru stays out of trouble, having also told him he would be grounded for a month if he misbehaved. Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja In the alternate world, Akina is a ditzy girl more concerned with her appearance and having fun than keeping her skills honed. She is forgetful unless she has her Kiokugan activated, which she has to be reminded to use. Much to Naruto and Sakura's surprise in contrast to her normal self, one of her hobbies is compensated dating, and prefers spending her time in Konoha because she receives more gifts there than back home. Quotes *(To Kenji, as a child)'' "What's the point of relying on a team? If I can't do it on my own then it just means I need to get better. Relying on people will just hold you back."'' *(During the Fourth Shinobi World War ) "Hanako, Saku...soon we'll be back in Takigakure sharing the stories of what we saw during the war. You two better be there with me. They'll be stories that our future children and grandchildren will be bugging us to hear about." Trivia * Akina's surname "Chinami" (千奈美) means "one thousand waves", while "Akina" (明菜) can mean "bright, greens". * Akina is affected by a running gag that whenever something obscene or gross happens, Akina happens to have her Kiokugan activated causing her to scream and shout that she'll remember whatever happened forever. * According to the databook(s): ** Akina's hobby is swimming. ** Akina wishes to fight Saku Kanzaki. ** Akina's favorite food is sukiyaki and watermelon, while her least favorite is edible seaweed. ** Akina has completed 47 official missions in total: 25 D-rank, 10 C-Rank, 9 B-Rank, 3 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank. ** Akina's favorite phrase is "perseverance is strength" (継続は力なり, keizoku wa chikara nari). Reference akina kiokugan sd.jpg|Akina in Naruto SD. All artwork on the page done by me! Except for obviously gone over screenshots/manga panels. Category:DRAFT